Burgerpants
Burgerpants is an employee at the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, a fast-food restaurant located inside MTT Resort. He is the last vendor in the game and only sells the most expensive healing items. Appearance Burgerpants is a 19-year-old orange cat-like monster who wears a small hat with the letter M on it. Personality Burgerpants is a highly stressed-out service employee who originally hoped to be an actor. He hates his job and his employer. Dialogue Pacifist and Neutral Route * Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger. * Sparkle up your day ™. Talked To * What can I do for you, little buddy? Buy purchasing: How can I help you, O customer? purchase: THANKSY! Have a FABU-FUL day!!! Talked To purchasing: Take what you want, little buddy. purchase: Here you go, little buddy. Sell * (WHY IS THIS PERSON TRYING TO SELL ME SOMETHING THIS IS A HAMBURGER RESTAURANT I'M JUST TRYING TO SURVIVE) clicked again WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE Talk * I'm sorry, (Ha ha) it's against the rules to talk to customers who haven't bought anything. Talk * What? * Why do you keep trying to talk to me? * I'll get in trouble if I get chummy with the customers. * Sorry * ... * SO, I wanted to be an ACTOR. in Talk * Take it from me, little buddy. Advice * I'm getting on in years, so let me give you some advice, little buddy. * You've still got time. * Don't live like me. * I'm 19 years old and I've already wasted my entire life. Advice * Listen. * I like you, little buddy. * So I'm gonna save you a lot of trouble. * Never interact with attractive people. * Unless you're "one of them," they're just gonna take advantage of you. * Like that time those two chicks asked me to sneak them some glamburgers. * And I, naive teenager that I was, said yes to them. * Bad idea. Story * So I went out to the alley to see those two ladies, and uh... you know, see what'd happen next. * ... * Then my boss, uh, saw me and asked me what I was doing. * I was so startled, the hamburgers in my pockets tumbled out onto the ground. * Not wanting to lose face, I scrambled to pick them up! * But, as I was leaning over, the weight of the remaining hamburgers... * ... caused my pants to fall down. * Then the girls laughed at me. * Everyone calls me Burgerpants now. Mettaton * When I first came to Hotland, it was my dream to work with Mettaton. * ... * Well, be careful what you wish for, little buddy! is Mettaton bad * God, have you even looked around? * This place is a labyrinth of bad choices. * And every time we try to change something for the better, he vetoes it and says "that's not how they do it on the surface." Oh! Right! * Humans are always eating hamburgers made of SEQUINS AND GLUE. else is MTT bad * Why do people find him so attractive?? * He's literally just a freaking rectangle. * ... * You know, one time, I bought one of those, uh, kits online... to... * Uh, make yourself more rectangular. * ... * They don't work. future * Future? * WHAT future? * Nothing down here ever changes. * I'll probably be trapped at this stupid job forever. * ... * But wait! * There's one thing that keeps me going! * If ASGORE gets just one more SOUL, we'll finally get to go to the surface! * It'll be a brand new world! * There's gotta be a second chance out there for me! * For everyone! * So stay strong, little buddy. * When I make it big, I'll keep you in mind. Post-Pacifist Dialogue Freedom * So we're free, huh? * Mettaton told us as much. * Then he told me, "don't think that means you're getting out of work early." * Ah... my boss. * I love that guy. * And by that I mean I hate him so, so much. and Catty * Those girls? * The ones who say my pants fall down? * Well, we're all gonna be free, so I'll never see them again, at least! Freedom * Don't tell anybody this, Little Buddy. * (Because they'll make fun of me,) * But I... * I feel like I played a hand in everyone getting free somehow. * Even if it was just working this awful job... * I think I did something! * I don't know if it's true, but I'll believe it anyway! Future * Little buddy! * There's a brand new world out there waiting for us. * I'm sure with my (ahem) qualifications, it won't be long before I'm a famous movie star... * Or, maybe I'll just end up flipping burgers again. * But, it's as I say! * Nowhere to go but up! * Literally, in this case! Genocide Route * (Why do I always get the freaks?) Buy purchasing: * Are you gonna order or what? purchase: * Here you go, little weirdo. Sell * Ah. Yes * I really want to buy your weird dusty artifacts... * NOT. Talk Nothing else to do! Evacuation * Evacuation? * You're yanking my chain, little weirdo. * So WHAT if everybody else left work? * So WHAT if nobody's buying anything? * Par for the course, little weirdo. * Par for the course. Mettaton * Well, Mettaton didn't tell me I HAD to work, I guess... * But that's the thing! * Sometimes he doesn't even call me until halfway into my shift! * If I don't play it safe, he's going to yell at me. * Okay, maybe "yell" is the wrong term. * It's more like he has this... * CD album he plays... * That's entirely full of songs about how bad I am at my job. Alone * Huh? * Everyone else is DEAD? * ... * Does that mean I don't have to work today? * God. * That it were true, little weirdo. * That it were true. Threaten * Sorry, little weirdo. * Threats won't work on me. * I can't go to hell. * I'm all out of vacation days. Wares Starfait - 60 GOLD, "Heals 14 HP Very popular food." Glamburger - 120G, "Heals 27 HP Very popular food." Legendary Hero - 300G, "Heals 40 HP ATTACK UP in battle" Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face - 500G, "Heals 60HP Dont ask. Please." Sprite Gallery burgerpants1.png| burgerpants2.png| burgerpants3.gif| Burgerpants4.gif| burgerpants5.gif| Trivia *If you type "Bpants" for the character's name, the response becomes "You are really scraping the bottom of the barrel." Category:Monsters Category:Vendors